The Mysterious World Of Dragon Ball Z
by MaLiCiOuS13
Summary: What happens when 2 saiyan girls meet with the Z world?Follow their adventures as they fall in love,fight,and go to school!


~DBZ FanFiction~

I do not own any of DBZ,DB or belongs to Akira Toriyama,Toei animation,Funimation.

BTW about that Okron character,it doesn't belong to me,I think I might have seen him full rights to that 'someone'

Chapter 1-The Unexpected Treasure

It was summer were walking down the all dripping lightly,but still getting us wet till the bones.

"Ugh..."I sighed once again."What's Wrong Azera?"I was thinking about how I will take a shower when I get home finally."Oh, 's just..I wish something changes in my 's so bored."

"What do you mean bored?"Kira was persistent."I don't know.I just.."I suddenly stopped talking when I saw an orange orb in the corner of my eye."Look Kira!"."Huh?"

"Look!"I ran forward to the little orange orb that was beside the road sitting in the grass.I picked it up it was kinda heavy and wet from the rain which was still lightly pouring down on our heads.I ran back to Kira

to show her what I found."What's that?"She asked."Well you know that anime Dragon Ball Z that I am a big fan of?It looks like one of the 7 dragonballs!"

"Oh.I suppose you think it's real,huh?Show me where have you found it."I was listening to her with a bit of disgust.I mean,it could be real!"Uh,what?Oh,right there beside that trash can in the grass."I lead her to the spot.

I gasped at what i saw."Oh my!Look there's a tiny metal box in the grass where I found it!I must've missed it!"I picked up the box and looked at Kira,who was still standing unamused."Sure,open."

I slowly opened the little seemed to be a paper with something written on it and another dragonball!It was different than the previous one with 1 one had 4 stars.

"Oh wow!Do you think its a message?For us?"Now she was more interested in the box."I don't 's read it."

"Okay here goes."I took a breath before reading it out loud.

" _are seven of the you do,a giant ancient dragon named Shenron will appear._

 _He will grant you 3 is a little device in the box called dragon will help you find all the go._

 _Choose wisely."_

There was a signature on the said " _Dende_ " I was so confused,yet it couldn't be more clearer.I knew where all those things were from.I gasped looked at me

with a confused hurried over to me."What's wrong?Im shocked too."I just held the dragon radar in my hand.I turned it was true."Hey Kira!"I looked her in the eyes."Do you see this..?"

I gave her the was looking at it with a very confused look."Yeah..?It's weird,I get it."I took it from her hands and turned it on the backside showing her a name carved into the metal side of radar.

" _Bu..lma-Bulma_!"She gasped and made a step knew too."Yes,it's..Bulma's..It's real!I told you!"Kira was looking at me with wide eyes and mouth still open."If...we collect all the dragonballs.."I pulled out the

shiny orange orbs out of my school bag."..we can make 3 WISHES!"We hugged eachother tightly and jumped up and down I looked at me with a happy grin on her faded out slowly."What's wrong Azera?

This is amazing there's no reason to wear a sad face now!"

"Yes that is true..but..Imagine this..What if.."Kira stopped me."Oh please don't say something about Dragon ball z please.."I continued"WHAT IF,listen carefully,we wished for this?Now we gather the dragonballs,summon Shenron,

don't worry I watched enough DBZ to know how to do that,and..oh yeah,summon Shenron and then we wish for this."Kira looked at me suddenly with a curios face."WE wish that we were both (we are 18 yr old atm)full

blooded elite FEMALE SAIYAN WARRIORS!"Kira started talking insecurely."Although I know what a saiyan is,don't you think it would be little too much?I mean flying,energy orbs,fighting..?"

"No, when we wished for that,we wish that Shenron.."I was panting loudly because of how happy and shocked I was"THAT HE TRANSFERS US TO THE WORLD OF DRAGON BALL Z!"Kira was amazed,I could've seen it in her eyes.

She spoke"But..our parents..friends..everyone..everything?"

"Oh don't worry I got that covered up." I tried to calm her down."We ask Shenron to erase us from the memory of everyone who knows us!Unless..one day we come back and Shenron returns them memory of us."

Kira sighed but nodded lightly."I don't you think that we would miss our parents,friends..?Especially my crush and your.."I stopped her right there." would be a whole new people,new family

new friends!Not to mention the hotties.."I saw her blush slightly"Ow come we would meet Goku,Vegeta,Gohan and the other Z fighters!"I shed a tear while looking up in the looked at me with a worried look

"Hey!Don't cry please.I didn't know that it would mean to you so much if you had an opportunity to meet Gohan."She smiled as I blushed while looking at the ground knew what was going on.

"Oh spare me!"She said with a happy grin"Save that for later,would ya?"We both started laughing as we continued our way to home.

Chapter one OVER!What could possibly happen next?Will Kira and Azera stumble upon trouble?Or not?

Find out in next chapter-Let the hunt begin


End file.
